


I've been waiting

by KristiLynn



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Finale, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jess and Rory's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "I always thought of you as my wife". Also this was originally written long before the show was coming back so no spoilers (although I'd love it if happened).

In her white cotton sundress, with her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, Rory Gilmore looked like she should be going to a picnic rather than her wedding.

But this was what they wanted. No frills, no fuss, just a relaxed wedding in the middle of Stars Hollow. 

“You two ready?” Luke asked

Rory looked at Jess and smiled. He smiled back.

“Yeah,” Jess told his Uncle, “We’re ready.”

“We’ll see you out there.” Lorelai kissed her daughters cheek, trying not to smear any makeup. And then before pulling back she whispered, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you mom.” Rory looked up at the sky, trying not to let any tears fall down her face. 

Luke and Lorelai left the happy couple to go take their seats. Jess held out his hand and Rory placed hers in it. 

“Let’s go do this.”


End file.
